Elite or 'Dark' in his code of honour
by Yautjaian Darkness
Summary: Dark from AVP 3 finds a young female marine as a mate but on the other hand Dark finds this ooman female 'Rogue' is different from the other female oomans. English/Russian, First Huntress is the Sequel
1. Elite Hunter Returns

The Yautja fought so bravely against the 'Abomination' he was granted as the hero to the Yautja race his name came down in history.

Elite or 'Dark' as in his rank of code.

Dark had his choice of female on whom would please such a great warrior but sadly none of the females met his match. He did find these females meant nothing to him therefore these females were just a disgrace to him.

This Yautja did not like to be used.

Alone he stands facing off the dreaded hard meats he was victorious over his founding's. He took the chances to try on such a rare piece of ancient Yautja technology. Not wanting to miss out on such an opportunity, Dark removes his own mask and dons the royal mask.

He remembers the holographic recording of the very first Yautja victory such a proud moment was something not to forget.

Unfortunately Dark could not share this glory his brothers had suffered from the cursed Kainde Amedha. Fang and Claw his brothers had suffered in the dishonour from the serpents that enraged him.

Dark took the matter in his own hands not only he had slade the Abomination but also the Kainde Amedha Queen while have two drones on each side trying to strike Dark down.

The battle had been won and Dark was able to walk away with the newly earned combi stick.

**xxx**

The oomans had developed the robotic cyborg such a dishonour how they were able to adapt to the cloaking device that the Yautja race had achieved many eons ago and for the oomans to hold this technology was the greatest dishonour to the Yautja Prime.

However Dark was valid victorious after retrieving stolen cloaking device but his appearance had been seen over the eyes of Karl Bishop Weyland. The ooman failed to capture Dark and was able to proceed with plans to enter the pyramid which the oomans had desecrated.

Dark reaches the resting tomb of his ancestor, and honourably sets the ancient wrist bracer to the coffin, and then set it to self-destruct.

Although on his way of leaving Dark had been ambushed by the abomination as the two fought in all-out brawl in the atrium, now flooded with molten lava.

Dark emerges victorious and manages to escape the collapsing ruins by climbing to the top of the facility. He then throws the corpse of the abomination from the highest peak of the temple, roaring in victory.

Returning to the Yautja Prime the youngblood was greeted by the elders he was granted N'yaka-de (Master). Female yautjas would literally lined up in praise him looking down at the small slender figure of the female yautjas that stood in his way without a second thought the youngblood pushes pass them as if they were slaves.

Hearing back of the hissing females in disgust.

Why should the youngblood deal with an unblooded female, All female Yautja were unblooded it was forbidden for them to hunt female were only good four uses.

* Baring a child

* Providing a sexual needs

* Cleaning

* Satisfying a good meal

His own mother had dealt with the suffering of the female life. Young female yautjas were solely for a wife position.

However the warrior did in fact honour his sexual needs finding three fit female he took them on.

Satisfied with his work the female had been ordered to leave as Dark would wait for the next row of females who seemed fit enough but after his sexual needs it had came clear to him they were weak and not fit he would search for a female which met his urges.

**xxx**

Oomans were such weak creature very fearful upon new encounters they act without thinking many times they would try to play Paya but clearly had failed in the research of the hard meats their technology primitive unable to stand against the sheer strength and skills of the Kainde Amedha.

Ooman females became quite useful according to the life scale between male and female Yautjas. Females Yautjas are becoming quite scarce because of the over population of males that has doubled over the last centuries. Young Yautja females or 'femme bloods' were bought as slaves.

Male Yautjas can have up to five wives depending on the hunter skills if you were Dark his choice of femme bloods can be over the number of ten but one female is enough for him. Dark is not greedy in fact was not thrilled of these females.

It had been two weeks since Dark searched for the right female and nothing the females in the outer Prime had the same type of femme bloods 'weak and worthless' but he would not give up the search he will have his mate.

"This is unbelievable such an honoured Yautja has failed in the task to find the perfect female" enraged Dark slams his fist against the control panels but a quick reminder of his age calms him down "this is going to be harder then I thought" growled Dark

**xxx**

**Вейланд-Ютани Промышленности (Weyland-Yutani Industries)**

**(Centuries ago the Russian Government accepted the Weyland-Yutani Industries with open arms right after the Cold War it turned out that the Soviet Union had its first in encounter of the dreaded xenomorphs in the year of 1974 but as soon as the Cold War had ended in 1991 and the two sides settled on an agreement 'To Building A Better World') **

For her she is the only female marine here surrounded by a bunch of horny idiotic imbecile male co-workers. Rogue spends most of her time thinking 'why I am looking out for this misogynistic bastards on the battlefield is beyond me' all they do is mock her for her gender.

**xxx**

_Dear Zara_

_I'm in hell how is things with your fresh piece of hell is the male egotism getting you as well as I. Well today is nothing new my hand still feels the contact of some low life sexist imbecile that tried to get it one with me so in regards hope your having a better slice of hell then I am. _

_From_ _loving sister Rogue Laura Tayler _

_P.S hope you picked the hint of sarcasm on that last sentence._

Rogue and Zara are twin sisters that are distances from each other. The two have not met ever since the horrible incident separating the two girls as they were children.

In the mean time the fellow co-workers were busy drinking their round of vodka getting drunk instead of working and laughing at poor Rogue behind her back but never showed the guts to laugh in front of her "cowards" she would claim them each and ever one of them.

Alone in her thoughts Rogue would wait for the email from her twin sister Zara "come on Zara hurry up and...oh"

_Dear Rogue _

_Hang in there amazon suck it up you know males there are all the same having to discriminate the female gender who knows things could be worse off somewhere else, just kidding most men a fucking imbecile and between you and me good punch Rogue._

_From Zara Lynn Taylor_

_P.S Yes I got the hint of sarcasm you bitch._

Happy to receive a message from her distance twin sister she gave a slight smile until it was wiped away from Yurij the imbecile who Rogue had the pleasure to give him one last week. Yurij decided to knock on her door "hey doll face meet me at the mess hall not taking no for an answer angel" he yelled behind the door "go away unless you want me to even the other eye out Yurij...oh and one more thing call me doll face again and it will you your balls" the door slid open and there stood the imbecile Yurij with his cheeky smile as he glares down at her.

Rogue jumps with the sudden opening of her door "did anyone teach you manners boy" quickly turning she meets eye to eye with the male marine. His appearance was acceptable he is a good looking man rippling muscles, five o'clock shadow that suited him and spiky black hair if he wasn't such an childish idiot. Rogue would consider him as a very attractive man but his attitude is disrespectful in other words 'total misogynistic bastard' thinking his easy going charms can get any woman. It is insulting how he likes to treat women as if they were a whores Rogue despises him with great pleasure.

**xxx**

Dealing with the insufferable misogynist his cheap shot attitude attempted to forge an apology but his intention did not pass for the massive load that Rogue displays on her chest. His wise crack antics such of the term as "whoa dollface are those real" gave him the honourable beating of the lifetime from his female comrade. Yurij had the pleasure to make her life miserable and to be very difficult to accompany with.

"So Rogue how is my favourite girl..." trying for another round of his antics Rogue cuts the imbecile off "I have no more of your antics, so just get out and besides you're the last person I want to see"


	2. The Fallen and Flashback

Cut off from the outside world with the regular citizens people who do not honour the code of the marines Rogue did find the need to have a formal conversation with other women. Four months she spent with these men every antics has been said but Yurij would always find another line of his jokes 'wasn't the punch clear to him' Rogue thought.

Rogue worked alone, trained alone, ate alone and also slept in cryosleep alone basically she felt alone even when as a child Rogue would often be the forgotten child in the family her parents would pay more attention to Zara then herself.

'Zara is this and that but let's ignore Rogue she is just a black sheep, who cares if Rogue finds a boyfriend he must be fucked in the head' Rogue would bad mouth her parents in her mind about how life treated her unfairly but atleast Zara is still a great sister.

Even though Rogue has male issue she is quite the attractive type, a tone body, tan skin and black shiny hair tied in a short pony tail but this beauty is not the type girl you want to mess with. In her life Rogue has aggressive attitude towards men 'all they want is sex all men a dogs' Rogue would play that thought in her mind.

Being such a misandrist the male co-workers would call her such terms of lesbian, the rogue bitch by using the improper use of her name referring as a black sheep and house wife the worse was house wife.

_(Misandry_ _is the hatred or dislike of men or boys)_

After dealing with the men Rogue spent most times in the gym working out her frustration and anger towards the gym equipment.

Rogue soon leaves her barracks feeling the common stares for being the only woman but it doesn't mean show weakness these men are pigs ashamed to even waste her time with them if she hadn't caused trouble from her past she wouldn't be here in the first place.

Her past is kept quiet not much in known about this female all that is known she has a twin sister Zara. Surprisingly the sister are not alike Zara would be the brains while Rogue would be the muscles the sisters are fraternal twins Rogue is slightly taller and two minutes older while Zara has a darker fair skin complexion. The two aged differently over the years Zara took the interest of zoology for the erratic behaviour of the xenomorph and Rogue took the pleasure of killing them when a possible xenomorph outbreak well that was her job until a sudden transfer. Rogue's attitude started to interfere with her work the common habit to demanding respect over her fellow male co-workers cost her to work with the sexist marines known to man but did that change her; god no.

She had basically brought this upon herself.

**xxx**

Rogue sat in the mess hall eating alone reading through the notes from time to time going through all necessary information and some were emails from Zara. Soon Rogue felt an unwelcome presence Rogue sighed heavily 'oh here we go' she thought "yes Yurij what is it this time"

"How did you know it was me?" he asked trying to hide his cheeky smile "Yurij it is plainly obvious you have come here to disturb me once again in my moment of peace and no doubt ready to give such a joke about my breasts and I most warn I will snap and slap you if you proceed" Yurij sat right next to her "I have come to give you company Ms. Taylor..."

"Oh bite me Mr. Zolax..."

BOOM!

Rogue was cut off when the area started to shake suddenly a white blinding light blinded her sight soon everything around her turned to black.

**xxx**

Rogue laid unconscious for hours the wind brushed through her hair with the slight movement of her hair she re-opens her eyes the surrounding was not what she had expected 'a jungle similar to the one's on Earth'

'How did I get here' was the first thought come to mind but then sudden reminder of the sixteen crew men she had the unpleasure to accompany with. Standing up was agonizingly painful no surprise there she had landed on a few rocks on impact.

"Yurij!" shouted Rogue she had found him seconds later laying upon the rock hard ground "come on you imbecile get up" he groaned in agony. Rogue helped up Yurij his entire left arm is bleeding "okay where is the rest of the crew" Yurij shoots Rogue a dirty look "I'm in agonizing pain but thanks for your concern"

Giving the idiot a few minutes to stand the first thing that came out of Yurij's mouth cost him a slap from Rogue "nice outfit" Rogue glances down to see her clothes are ripped exposing a bit of flesh "c'mon let's just find the others" she growled.

The two human venture through the strange planet oddly enough some of the flora had a striking resemblance of the plant life back on Earth "interesting" Rogue stated while aiding Yurij "what?"

"The flora some of the plants once grown on Earth can't you see" Yurij gave yet another look at Rogue "again Rogue we are God only knows where and your biggest concern is the fucking plant life" Rogue rolls her eyes and sighed angrily 'why do I even bother'

**xxx**

At his pup years the sad truth is that once the father of a Yautja family leaves, the mother is forced upon yet another marriage. Dark had always hated the second father that his mother was forced to be engaged with. Countless times Dark would receive many beatings that were unimaginable well the beatings were not just for him also his dear sister Kataya received just as many beatings for just plainly being a Femme Blood.

Through his training Riy'gun 'second father' trained Dark his training was brutal he could not tell if it was a training lesson to build your strength and to be strong and Dark would be beaten bloody in some of the training.

For a male Yautja to start training is when he hits 130 years of age when the body is shaped of the male adult form but Dark was trained too young he was still a pup.

Now that Dark has achieved greatness through such a difficult chiva his first action upon returning back to the Yautja Prime had been to kill Riy'gun in that Dark became successful in killing the dishonourable bastard.

**(Flashback)**

His clawed hand choking the defenseless young male pup slamming the child into the metal chrome walls yelling the words "Tarei'hasan pup get this move right all spend the night out" Riy'gun shouts and throws the badly beaten pup across the room. The child's face has become bloody the oozing neon green blood poured down his face.

The young pup stood but only to be knocked down again and again this torture went on for hours and yet the pup did not cry unlike his young sister. The pup's real father had trained him to be strong do not show any weakness in front of your enemies.

Riy'gun grips hold of the pup's dreadlocks and lifts him in the air with his feet dangling "had enough you little pauk" Riy'gun says with an evil grin.

Still gasping in pain with the sudden pain exploding upon his head the pup manages to speak "Ell-osde'pauk" Riy'gun snarls and throws the child into yet another wall this time the pup does not stand but only to fall into unconsciousness with the sudden impact.

**(End of Flashback)**

His thought were cut away from a sudden beacon Dark returns to the controls a security breach searching for the beacon's location soon a holographic of an old hunting planet appears it seems the oomans have come into course with the planet's orbit. The planet is Yautja built build with the proper tools for hunting soft meats. This planet has not been used for centuries but still contains the ancient Yautja technology if the oomans were to get their hands on such sacred technology then Paya only knows what will happen.


	3. Hunter Loves Russian Women

What thought the hunt would be his alone to collect as many trophies as possible turned to dust. Apparently two other warriors had foreseen the warning beacon.

Dark approached the two warriors but stopped dead in his tracks he knew these two his clan brothers he had not seen since before his memorable chiva. Dark had also fought along side with these two when just a mere unblood but until he himself had been selected for the honoured task.

Zin'ka had the armour of a warrior but he lacks the proper armour he walks barefooted, his left shoulder contained armour that has the normal design equipped with the plasma cannon this particular hunter is that of a qualified healer. Zin'ka's mask seems to be designed around minimalism. His mask doesn't fully cover his face. He wears the loincloth and still displayed the common equipment that all hunters had the wristblades and his mask but the rest of his upper body is bare exposing flesh. Normally the healer remains on the clan ship but it was not uncommon for the typical healer to hunt once in a while there job is very stressful tending to injured warriors.

Razor the meat hunter his hunts involves several others bringing back meat for the Yautja race to survive. His clan is one of many they search for meat and the occasionally ooman meat is found amongst the other piles of meat.

Razor's armour bares of the hardmeat his mask show the devilish grin with the common hardmeat a special mask created for the most successful Hardmeat Hunters of all time. It brings honour to all who wears it.

He finds some technology such as the plasma castor useless and prefers to rip meat apart with his wristblades or a segmented hand held bull whip capable of cutting targets in half, after it wraps around them and is pulled taut. It is said to be made of a hardmeat's tail.

It has been decades and Razor still has his dreads in a ponytail.

**xxx**

Pleased to see his childhood friends but he was not indeed trilled how his former childhoods friends had beaten him to this planet, Razor states "long time no see Darkra"

"It is Dark my name is Dark not Darkra" Dark had always hated being called Darkra his sick twisted second father called him that "what are you to doing here this is my hunt"

"On the contrary Dark, I have been here for an hour before you arrived even before you Razor I had foreseen the ship crash land upon the planet's surface and had located the very ooman clan ship no doubt the ooman would search for..."

"Zin'ka you know it all you think you know everything just because you hold the title of a healer. I happen to know what gender the oomans are and one my dear friend Zin'ka is not of the male species, there is a Femme Blood ooman amongst them"

As the two argued upon who had the better understanding of the situation Dark shrugged his shoulders and speaks; well yells "KI'CTE! WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE PAUK UP!"

Getting both of the two Yautjas attention "I really don't care if you got here first Zin'ka and I certainly don't care what the little c'jit pauk-de Pyode Amedha's gender is Razor, all I know they will bring no honour if the said oomans got they tiny little hands on our ancient technology if we are going to work as a pack then put away your childish attitude and let's collect some ooman skulls...Paya strike me down" Dark growls and proceeds onwards even though in the sight of rage he did not think the one of the oomans in the pack of oomans would indeed be a Femme Blood this whole ordeal complicates things.

It is forbidden for a warrior of any rank to slaughter a female only the hands of a bad blood would do such a heinous crime but if the female became a threat which Dark is hoping for then he as a skilled warrior has every right to end the little creature's life. That is the last thing he needs a panic stricken ooman female deafening him as it screamed.

Ooman females were not the yautja females they did not follow order from they male co-partners they took matters into their own hands deciding what is best for them and showing sign of sub psychotic rage towards their male partners when annoyed.

The ooman males would tease another male if the female had over ruled his idea and agreeing so pathetically towards the female's demands.

The term for it is being whipped but not literally actually being slashed be an actual whip. Oooman say the most peculiar things that would leave an unblood or even a great elder to be confused.

**xxx**

Razor was indeed right there was a female amongst the group and what a female she stood with the same structure of a Yautja Female her body was well tone and a very attractive female "I call that one" Razor stated in a childish way "don't be an idiot Razor she is a mere ooman the only good thing for her in a painful death" he maybe a master but Dark sure knows how to ruin a good moment.

"Dark with all due of respect think it through we must consider the female's fate we need a..."

"Look Zin'ka I've got the answer I'll capture the female then you can have your little chat with it and then I'll let Razor have his way with it and with that all said in done I shall kill it" Dark states in sarcasm. Zin'ka grunts for some reason Dark had been in such a mood but quickly remembering his past Dark had also been a grumpy bastard; how could he forget.

"Sounds like a plan" Razor quickly pipes in 'idiot' crossed Zin'ka's mind.

**xxx**

Rogue took the first glimpse of the humanoids the leader and his comrades basically they butchered all her co-workers. The wasted ammo shooting at nothing the creatures had managed cloaking devices her team was defenseless. Unable to see the target comrade Michael was the first to go his head was vaporized by a flashing blue light.

A few more of her men suddenly were floating in thin air their chest's had exploded by some unknown force and were coughing up blood until the sudden force became clear the men had been harpooned to death. Their bodies became limp as a metal spear had penetrated through the hearts of the men.

It was not long until only Rogue stood along side with Yurij, facing them off as the humanoids mocked their each and every move. Still gripping hold on the VP78 Pistol she opened fired with the first sight of movement.

But the bullet proved ineffective but it sure as hell hit something the sound of the bullet ricocheted against somewhat of an unknown surface. Whatever it was it took full attention upon Rogue, before she could even think of avoiding an unexplained turn out someone had pushed the human female away from an unexplainable doom.

Rogue hit's the ground in the mist she hears a whip like sound then a sight she would never forget when she had re-opened her eye she gasped in horror only to find Yurij stood dead still not making any possible movement. Not long after her gasp turned into a scream when Yurij's head suddenly rolled off his shoulders and down to the forest ground.

Yurij had saved her life from a gruesome death by taking his own life but now a new problem had occurred she is the only one left and to makes matters worse her ammunition had run to an all time low. Rogue regain her stance she would have to weep for Yurij later her life is at state she can not afford much more of this. The battle was impossible how to fight a force if you can not foresee them but one thing was for sure they were not of the human species.

**xxx**

"Well Dark I see the ooman female stand alone do you wish to commit the honour of ending her life" Dark did not reply to Zin'ka in fact he left the two and approached the ooman female. She could not see him for he is cloaked but that will soon fix that he uncloakes in front of her. He indeed had been impressed by the female reaction he did not expect a common ooman female to act in such a way showing no fear in the of battle nor did she flee the battlefield knowing full well she is outnumbered and outmuscled she kept her ground.

"Вы убили их всех, почему?" the ooman female points to the carcass of the dead ooman male which Razor had slaughtered.

**xxx**

Rogue stood waiting for death to behold her she knew this was the last time she would breathe and be the last time to speak but she spoke to the strange invisible creature. A shaped started to take form in front of her very eyes it stood at least eight feet tall. Soon the shape started to show an oddly shaped muscular figure. Before long the creature showed it's true form now Rogue could see the horrible beast that slaughtered everyone around her the sight would make any ooman female scream which Rogue took a step back it was bigger then expected.

It's body structure is muscular very muscular his body no doubt if it had a gender it would be male. Thick rope tube dreadlocks escalated from his head down to his shoulders the face however was shielded by a metal mask; it was good for Rogue not to know what face lied beyond the mask.

The strange being wore armour in such a way like a Roman soldier before Rogue could even blink two more of the humanoids appeared dressed differently then the one who stood in front of her. Rogue could see one dressed in the exoskeleton of a xenomorph and another who was much smaller then the other one barely wore much armour at all but he maybe smaller then the other but he still had one advantage over her his shear size and strength.

Before her attention was drawn back to the big brute in front her, the humanoid lashed out at her with the back of his hand sending her to the ground before she could get up to regain her stance. The creature's muscular foot was places over her chest ceasing any possible movement.

Without warning the creature bent down gripped her shirt and threw her over his shoulder. Now Rogue is pissed human or not she will not be treated this way she grips hold on one of his dreadlocks and pulls as hard as she can. She was successful she had managed to pluck out one of the smaller dreadlocks.

His roar echoed through the jungle it had have to hurt but he did not release his grasp she still remained in his arms. Just then something pricks her neck and in a matter of three second she stumbles into a deep slumber.

**xxx**

"Dark are you sure about this you'll find no respect from others if you go along with this and the ooman female what will be become when once awake..."

"Zin'ka I have not seen a female this strong I will claim her as a mate this ooman is a rare to come across" impressed how the female stood her ground without the need of her weapons Dark selected this female for her bravery only time will tell once he returns to the Prime along side with the female.

The female may need a few changes in the body but for now Dark had found his long awaited mate he hadn't expected the mate would be of the ooman species.

**xxx**

Uncomfortable being over someone's shoulder Rogue had soon awoken once again but she could not get a response from her body she hung over it's shoulder the dreadlocks warped around her slender but firm arms somehow she had been darted with a needle. Unable to move she found her surroundings completely different, metal walls instead of thick trees and jungles, the sound of heavy footsteps upon a metal floor.

Rogue closed her eyes knowing things are going to get worse.

What felt like an hour in a deep slumber she felt a sudden coolness which was a big different from the heat of the jungle planet. Slowly regaining control of her eyes and is able to see clearly she comes face to face with a monster. Rogue screams in sheer terror if anything she even pathetically tried to call out for help. What Rogue saw had fear written all over it; or all over his face.

A mutated crab like face it possess very distinct facial features The most prominent of these are four mandibles which were tipped off by four razor sharp fangs, a smallish mouth filled with sharp teeth, the eye colour is similarly yellow or green Rogue could not pin point the colour with the state of fear she is in.

Rogue tried everything to move away from this monster that stood beside her but she could not move a muscle for she is restrained upon an operating table.

He clicked to which had a slight high pitch it was laughing at her struggle then a clawed hand reached out to her long black hair soon his hand ventured down towards her chest and in which another problem had occurred Rogue is only wearing her undergarments her muscular body exposed. Rogue's body is quite attractive she had the body of a sport athlete but still she felt compelled to cover up and try to avoid a situation like this to occur.

Then without warning his hand cupped her left breast he squeezed hard causing the female to jolt "GET THE FUCK OFF ME" she shouted at the top of her lungs but again the humanoid clicked which performed key of his alien laughter.

Another human action took place her eyes rolled back into her head causing Rogue to stumble into yet another slumber.


	4. Rogue's Nasty Shock

Rogue felt the urge to awake her body felt a warm texture of fur this time she felt no clamps holding down her arms and legs but there was something she felt clamped around her neck.

'Hang in there amazon suck it up you know males there are all the same having to discriminate the female gender who knows things could be worse off somewhere else, God I hate it when Zara talks like that' Rogue thought 'if I only I could move...oh god why can't I move this is fucked up why me' Rogue sobbed.

Her mind was at work but the rest of her body remained limp it was clear she is placed in a coma 'this is not happening where am I, oh god please help me'

She felt something run pass her lower abdomen she has not lost all feeling but the touched felt sharp like a scalpel 'oh god they are dissecting me while I am semi conscious' Rogue started to feel the flesh peel from her body as the scalpel removed an inch of her skin but suddenly the tear of her skin set tears to drop from her eyes. The scalpel had left her lower abdomen.

Rogue felt a stinging feeling towards her left arm it was another needle injection soon Rogue starts to lose all control of her thoughts and falls into the darkness of hell she tried to fight the urge to stay awake for they were going to operate on her 'no please not again..."

**xxx**

Her body had completed it's need for rest soon she awoken out from her slumber. Rogue's vision is blurry not to mention the throbbing headache she has got.

Once her sight became clear her surroundings was of the same; the alien's trophy room but he was not here this time nor was she restrained.

Rogue was free the roam around but could she?

In fact the humanoid could be heard his loud booted feet walking upon the metal floor caused her to flinch with every step, soon the steps became louder and closer. With quick thinking she decides to lie back down and give him a surprise she will have her revenge for him for groping her breasts.

Remaining perfectly still Rogue heard a hiss of air then saw a slight brightness of light 'he most be opening the door' the humanoid came close to the female he placed his hand on her shoulder.

Dark thought and worried on what other's would think normally Yautja warriors don't select a ooman females as a mate but it was not unheard of. In the history of the Yautja a warrior did indeed select a female ooman merely Dark would be of the second one to do so.

The young woman felt his scaly clawed hand brush upon her shoulder 'right now' she thought she roses up and palmed him right in the throat causing him to choke in pain but the force of his flesh was so strong Rogue felt like she had just lashed out at a brick wall 'oh fuck I did not expect that to happen' she shook her hand in pain and bolted for the door only to be caught seconds later by the humanoid. He attempted to slam her against the wall but Rogue steady herself for the impact she ran right for the wall and ran up upon the wall performing a wallflip right over his shoulder. Normally in this situation she would place him in a semi nelson armlock but judging by his muscle mass she need not to bother with the armlock and instead she bolts for the door once again.

Only getting a few inches to the door her ankle becomes caught in a clawed hand seconds later she is thrown over Dark's shoulder.

"Put me down you ugly mother fucker misogynistic bastard of an imbecile" the humanoid carried her away from his trophy room "are you deaf alien put me down I know you can understand PUT ME DOWN!"

Dark carries his mate from his prized trophy he had no trouble carrying the femmeblood 'but if she does not cease that childish screaming Paya only knows' he thought. He came to collect his mate he had arrived upon the Yautja Prime soon followed by Zin'ka and Razor.

Another thought crossed his mind Razor had indeed shown interest in the ooman "little pauk come near my mate I shall tie that whip around his throat" he growled

Rogue had ceased her protest and sighed "this can't be happening" she could not escape his grasp for he was far stronger then of any human male. Every bump he made with every foot step Rogue felt it by the his armour digging into her stomach.

The Yaujta Prime is not of Earth, Yaujta Prime's climate is hot and it has pyramids all across the planet. It is ruled by an Elder Yaujta who rules over the tribes. They have other species here, such as the Vy'drach, Yaujta Falcons and Hunter hounds are also native to this strange, hostile land. The planet has at least two major biomes: a dry, hot, desert environment with rivers of flowing lava and pyramids covering the surface. The other is a humid, wet jungle biome, used mainly as a hunting reserve to hunt captive prey.

The ooman would simply have to adjust to the sudden change of environment.

The Yautja warrior placed down the ooman on the floor "stay" he spoke in ooman and he was surprised she did as she was told.

He soon returned with a needle filled with green neon blood "stand" he order but she did not she tried for another attempt of escape she did not want the needle to be injected into her body "keep that thing away from me" but he caught Rogue just in time to inject the needle filled with his blood. This will allow her to live longer and to breathe upon their planet.

**(Sorry about the needle thing I'm not going to be technical on how Rogue is able to breathe on this planet and anyway back to the story)**

The injection caused her to shutter she could no longer support herself the humanoid carried her but this time in a bridal carry. Rogue felt his heart beat it was much faster of that of a human but for a overgrown lizard he was quite warm. Soon Dark purred to the ooman and soon enough Rogue fell into a deep sleep.

Rogue slept deep within his arms she had no clue what she was doing her mind is not at a normal state. With half brain would tell anyone this 'what are you doing this thing is touching' but something had silence that thought his purring seems to be melting away all her pain and her anxieties towards men but one thought did cross her mind 'where is he taking me'

Dark carried the ooman female he was soon greeted by the Elders some were even shock to see an ooman in his hands this was completely unexpected. Elder Ti'shin greeted the young warrior "this is the ooman you spoke of are you sure this is right for you young one"

"Elder Ti'shin the ooman is brave for her race and quite skillful she stood alone when faced against myself, Razor and Zin'ka she did not flee from the battlefield" the elder Yautja turned the ooman's head but with his touch the ooman's reflexes caused her body to flinch from his touch "she seems to be frighten youngblood" Dark simply agreed with the elder every since meeting the little female he sensed fear in her but she still stood her ground however another Elder did not approve of this "young one return that creature at once this is not a mate but only a mere ooman" ordered Elder Sor-ro.

Elder Ti'shin simply ignored the arrogant old fool, Sor-ro forgets his place Elder Ti'shin is at a higher rank than he but Elder Sor-ro he tends to overstep his authorities one day he will step to far. "The ooman will remain upon the Yautja Prime but see to it she is with child this female must bare a child to prove for her own safety other's will not understand do you understand Dark"

Dark nods to Elder Ti'shin wishes and soon the elders depart but Dark catches the last statement from Elder Sor-ro before departing "for the sake of the ooman it be wise not to cross path with me"

"Likewise Elder" stated the young Yautja. Now Dark has not only just received a mate but also an enemy as well.


	5. Bad Meal

'This is all just a crazy dream...yeah that is it just a crazy dream oh my god why does this feel so real his arms...oh god his arms are so big and muscular...wait what am I doing?"

Rogue re-opens her eyes she is in his powerful arms she cannot even speak she completely speechless unable to perform words she instead tries to struggle once again. The Yautja looks down she has awoken from her short slumber Dark sees the ooman in an unease state and begins to purr.

'How does he know how to keep me calm when things are certainly not at a calm state...oh that is it I am getting out of here if it is the last thing I do...' something most peculiar happened that brought Rogue out from her thoughts.

"Rogue" he had said her name and said it so clearly how is this possible when this creature has no lips but only with four mandibles and a lipless inner mouth how is it that he can pronounce her name so easily but come to think of it he did in fact speak to her before.

"Rogue..."

"W-What" she shuttered "welcome to the Yautja Prime" said the Yautja warrior.

Rogue glanced around and only to see other humanoids some were even female they were easy to pick out due to their small slender body structure and they had breasts, their breasts were a dead give away. They maybe smaller then the males but they did look just as threatening as well their bodies were of that of an amazon but soon more males eventually started to appear Rogue felt many eyes staring upon her.

"W-Where are you taking me" her question was soon answered "you are to live under my protection and my living facility" as the strange being digged deeper within his journey she felt the urge to escape but realizing there wasn't anywhere to escape even if he fails to re-capture her again surely these other titan humanoid males would try an attempt.

Soon Rogue drifted into another slumber.

**xxx**

Rogue did not want to wake again if she did then the sight would truly be unsettling she was tired of this bullshit, tired from all the humanoids and most importantly tired of being drugged.

She just wanted to wake up from this nightmare where their was no humanoid creature carrying her away to some distance and hostile planet. In any case Rogue wanted to scream out for help but who would save her surely with any attempt of rescue they would die from the hands of a monster.

**xxx**

Her body is at ease and comfort she could feel the soft texture of fur. Her mind would wander if where this fur had come from and what animal bared this fur before getting slaughtered. Waking up and hoping for a normal surrounding such as the space station but the soft fur would soon remind her 'your not in the space station' she awoke to a strange but advance surrounding.

It was very opened, large windows and she was laying upon a large bed. The bed she laid upon was big enough for four people or even one humanoid.

The surrounding was not the only thing that had changed her clothes were different instead of the soft fabric of cotton it was replaced by steal armour but even still the armour did not cover her entire body her left breast was exposed but a netted material was placed over the breast while the right had armour.

Her lower body was dressed with an armour plated loincloth. In all the armour was made from an unknown metal but Rogue's opinion of it was just a metal bikini outfit and did not fancy wearing it for much longer she rolls off the bed but only to come crashing down face first the armour clanked upon impact "...damn it" she groaned trying to regain her stance.

Getting to her feet was easy but now she had a new problem how the hell is she going to get out of here of this giant glass bowl shaped apartment. Walking towards the large window and seeing the sight it took her breath away she was alot higher up then expected there was also a great city outside the apartment. The humanoid had taken her to a tower just like in an fairy tale where the young girl is locked away in an tower with no possible escape and held captive by a monster. Rogue could not remember the name of the story but her mother used to tell her when she was just a child and in the story there was a handsome young prince preparing to rescue the young damsel in distress again Rogue did not fancy that either but if that were to happen she would not dare say no.

That sound again of a hiss of air the door was opening this got her attention she knew right then and there the creature had returned from his unknown location his mask had been removed and along with his upper body armour exposing his bulky muscular chest. The muscles mass on this creature would surely have any bodybuilder green with envy.

"You have awoken Rogue" the ooman female stood her ground but Dark remains still he is not sure what to expect now the ooman is fully conscious.

Everytime he mentions her name her heart would literally jumps a beat "come here ooman I shall not harm you"

"No" she panicked Dark just sighed and took in a deep breath. Dark had approached her just as he heads towards the female ooman she backs away until her back comes into contact with a wall. He thought the ooman was brave but maybe the ooman was only brave because she had the safety of her weapons, he had disarmed her long ago now she is frighten of him but still Dark proceeded in approaching his mate "stay the fuck away from me" she warned him "don't come any closer...okay that is how far as you'll go" her orders were ignored 'how dare she gives me an order this female will have to learn her place' he grabbed Rogue by her hair he felt a sense of softness from the ooman's locks but the ooman screeched out in pain while being pulled by her hair.

The Yautja warrior dragged Rogue back to the bed he soon had the ooman in his arms once again but only for a few seconds because she started to kick and scream trying to free herself but in the end Dark was forced to tie her to the bed.

He had tied her right hand but the rest of her body was completely free but still she had fought the urge to remove the rope. Dark found this impressive to see her with some fight in her but the struggle to remove herself from him had worn her out, soon enough Dark left her but only to return with food for her.

Once placing down the tray of food which was a veriest of Yautja fruits and a slice of meat that look like it was cross between a chicken and an octopus. Again he left her to eat alone he was unsure what oomans eat but the Elders had informed him that oomans were an omnivore race they both ate meat and the plant life while the Yautja Race are to omnivores but they prefer meat it keeps them strong for the hunt at hand.

Once he was gone Rogue could no longer resist the food. The fruit was noticeable due to it's bright texture of colour and the sweet aroma the fruit brought out but just by glancing at the odd meat made her stomach churn she wasn't a vegetarian but she found that raw meat and some cooked meat was a bit repulsive.

Rogue was hungry she hadn't eaten except a few energy bars she had them once upon the strange jungle planet but even the energy bars did not satisfied her appetite she had to eat something and that means eating the repulsive meat. She leans over towards the meat. The meat dripped it's juices once she had picked up a handful of the meat, just in ten second or less Rogue pops it on her mouth. Nearly gagging up a lung she tried desperately to hold down the awful meat and soon she had succeed in eating the entire meat "that was disgusting" she gagged and swore she would never eat that foul meat product as long as she lives. Grabbing one of the odd shaped fruits she wanted the awful taste out of her mouth the fruit was very sweet she was glad it rid her of that awful foul taste.

After eating her meal Rogue lies back down and cries "why do these things always have to happen to me"

**Author's note:**

**Dear Readers**

**I have some grim news unfortunately we are unable to complete the story chapter 6 won't be posted. Due to the fact that Harry has not completed his term at TAFE/College he will be busy amongst the paper work. Sarah is busy with work and as for me Mikey I have too much on my hands with my job as well.**

**So in regards I hope you can be patience with us.**

**Rei Rei Harry Mikey,**

**P.S Chapter 6 (26th July 2012)**


	6. Meeting One Who Is Pure

**_Author's Note_**

**_Dear Readers "We Are Back"_**

**Andrew 'Harry' is finished with his time at TAFE/College plus Harry is the artist in the group his deviantART account is Harry19th. Also check out the photo of himself 'Harry Himself' you will understand why we call Andrew, Harry. That is because he looks like Harry Potter.**

**Sarah 'Rei Rei' has just returned back from Brazil and as for me Michael 'Mikey' I would just like to say glad to be back we are deeply sorry for leaving such a massive wait for so long.**

**'Bad Mikey'**

**I am ready to go on with the story never thought I will be posting this I hope you like chapter six.**

**"Gotta go Sarah giving me an evil look again lol"**

**_Enjoy!_**

Dark spent his time alone while polishing the ooman skulls somehow he felt a slight bit of guilt for the ooman female all to well she gave the same look of fear his mother did when she to was abused by the bastard Riy'gun.

'You can't rewrite history what is done is done' Dark thought.

Removing any sign of ooman blood away from the skull he soon realized his mate maybe hungry again "that will do for now" Dark placed the skull on wall and left to return to his mate.

Punching in the code and on his way in Dark could hear the ooman female randomly throwing object around "LET ME OUT OF HERE" screamed the ooman.

Dark sighed and enter his way into the room where he left his mate, she paused right in the middle before throwing another object "are you quite finished Rogue" stated Dark with his arms crossed

"FUCK YOU..." she threw the food tray right towards Dark and missed.

"You might want to work on your aim ooman"

Rogue began to pull on the rope trying to flee again as Dark decided to approach her yet again "keep away from me" growled the ooman.

Rogue decided to throw anything she could get her hands on but the yautja would simply catch or dodge the objects. Just as Rogue was about to throw one last thing Dark gripped on to her hand and took the object out from Rogue's hand "enough ooman Rogue..."

"You're hurting me" cried Rogue, Dark had forgotten that oomans were much weaker then Yautjas even weaker then a female Yautja.

He decides to let go her wrist and pulled out a small knife to cut the rope "don't move ooman" as he tried his best to cut the rope but found it quite hard with a struggling ooman female on the other side he had no choice but to restrain her again "don't make things worse ooman" as he gripped her wrist again.

"Make things worse..." yelled Rogue "first...ouch...you kill everyone around me, then you kidnap me and also you drug me how could things get any worse..."

"I could of kill you..."

"Then why didn't you" Rogue growled, the yautja finally cuts the rope setting Rogue free; well sort of he still has a tight grip around her wrist.

"You are female it is not right to kill a female..." again the ooman female cuts Dark off by talking above him "you're not doing me any favours here please you have to let me go"

"I can't you have seen to much now, no ooman is to live after he or she has taken a full view of a yautja warrior you're lucky to be alive I own you whether you like it or not"

Dark dragged Rogue off the bed and led her out of the bedroom there wasn't much forcing to do due to the fact Rogue's leg still feels like rubber. He brings Rogue to another room much like a bathroom "get undressed you need to be clean"

Rogue looked Dark right in the eye "are you crazy no fucking way"

"If you won't undress I'll do it for you" growled Dark and so he did by only removing the breastplates leaving Rogue exposing her breasts she soon gave into his demand "okay I'll undress but please stop" she begged. The Yautja let's go of her and turn his back on her so she can undress.

The armour was easy to remove by untying the rope that keeps the armour together. Now that Rogue is completely naked Dark points to the shower atleast he showed some decent manners by not turning around seeing Rogue's naked body while showing her where the shower is, he soon leaves Rogue on her own again so she could bathe alone.

Rogue looked around the bathroom everything looked as the same as a normal bathroom but three times as bigger then normal. Just by glancing at the shower she notice two buttons underneath the shower head no doubt 'hot and cold'.

Just be pushing in one of the buttons on the left a jet of cold freezing water hits her body. The water may of been freezing but Rogue needed bother about the hot water just the thought of the hot water coming out may very well even burn her.

Cleaning off the dirt from her skin and her hair she couldn't help to let out a few tears go. Rogue crouches down into a ball and begins to weep for the people she knew and cared about even she wept for the sexist marines she once knew.

"Oh Yurij I am sorry" she wept

xxx

Getting the armour off was easy but now getting the armour back on her body is whole another story. She is sure as hell Rogue would not ask him for help putting it back on, Rogue had enough of him touching her for one.

"Okay I think that is right I wish it didn't show too much" Rogue had finally managed to place the armour back on.

If to make matters worse the thing couldn't wait any longer for her, he stormed right in taking Rogue by surprise and grabbed her threw Rogue over his shoulder again.

Rogue began to struggle has his grasp was much tighter then before their wasn't really much of a protest from Rogue because there was something distracting her, a female humanoid.

She stood seven feet tall her height was greatly larger then Yurij's. The female's armour is a rusted gold colour, her dreads are pure white. This amazon female stood her ground she couldn't take her eyes off Rogue as well.

Dark suddenly dropped the ooman female to the floor "oof...fucking jerk" she spoke under her breath.

The Female yautja crouches down to Rogue's level "my name is Sha-Kai, what may I call you" it took some time for Rogue to find her words but she soon replied "Rogue... Rogue Taylor" the female extend her hand out towards Rogue "allow me"

'For a humanoid monster her voice is quite soft and warming' Rogue thought but still didn't know what to expect from her. Rogue took in a deep breath and placed her hand in Sha-Kai's hand.

The female helped Rogue up while she spoke to the male "I'll shall take care of her while you train, my lord"

Dark only nods in response and leaves Rogue in Sha-Kai's hands.

**xxx**

After shaking off the fact he touched her again Rogue asked the female yautja some needed questions "I didn't quite catch your name before" she asked.

"My name is Sha-Kai, I am pure blood one of Paya chosen daughters" no idea what she meant with the word Paya but Rogue just simply nods yes anyway.

The female escorted Rogue to some other rooms, on the left was a room with hanging weapons and skulls against the wall "this room is called the trophy room..." stated Sha-Kai "warriors like to display their trophies after a good hunt" some of the skulls were different from the human skulls.

Then the tour went on Rogue took in every detail of each room, some were very much alike back at home a living room, a kitchen and even a training area.

The female yautja escorted Rogue back to the bedroom. With a slight gentle push from Sha-Kai to Rogue's chest the ooman sat back down on the bed "I shall fix you something to eat" smiled Sha-Kai.

Sha-Kai has the attitude of a saint she is consider quite warm and nurturing. Looking back she made no eye contact with the male yautja Dark or any for that matter. She feels uneased around some of the large towering males and especially being around Dark.

xxx

'I wish he would just keep his distance' thought Rogue as she was cornered by the towering brute again, when he is not polishing his trophies or training he is putting Rogue in an awkward position.

His clawed hand reached under her chin but with Rogue's quick reaction she swats his hand away "if you're bored go kill something just leave me the fuck alone"

Dark had admired the ooman female's mood swings.

It has been an entire week since Rogue had arrived at the Yautja Prime, through time she came quite used to spending time with Sha-Kai when she would visit but now it is becoming less likely that the female Yautja will greet herself today.

The Yautja male starts to toy with the ooman trying hard to get another raise out of her again. He would enjoy seeing the ooman snap and growl back. By cornering Rogue into a small area of the apartment. His ways of pissing her off is by patting on the head, wrapping his tank like arms around her waist and he enjoyed watching her struggle or simply pinning her down on the floor when he was in more of a playful mood although he did have it coming at that time when her knee came into contact where the sun don't shine which would leave Rogue tied towards the bed again.

Just then something got the Yautja's attention and turned away from Rogue, she takes her chances and slips passed him.

Happy to see that Sha-Kai had indeed arrived Rogue knew that the big brute decided to cut her some slack he just enjoyed toying with her before going off on his hunt.

As he left Sha-Kai would formally greet herself again "Greetings Rogue how are you today" she smiled "he won't leave me alone again" stated Rogue in anger "oh that, that is normal all males do that to their mate" replied Sha-Kai.

Bad enough Rogue has to let Sha-Kai call him her mate but this type of playing around is really working on Rogue's last nerve; even Yurij knew not to push it.

"Must you use that word"

"What word my dear?" said Sha-Kai in confusion "Mate! He is not my mate just some oversized brute"

"His name is Dark" Sha-Kai defended his name "whatever" as the ooman rolled her eyes. Rogue just sat down on the metal floor again feeling quite depressed again. Sha-Kai came to her side as she normally does "I'll tell you what why not you come with me and I'll show you around Dark did say you could leave his home just for a little while" Rogue perked her head up she has not been outside of this place for a week "alright then" sighed Rogue.

xxx

The first thing Rogue took in once outside was the heat now she sees why the armour did not cover much the heat is unbearable but before she could adjust she felt many other stares from passing Yautja. Sha-Kai pulls Rogue along "follow me I shall show you around and try to stay close to me, my dear"

"You don't have to tell me twice" replied Rogue.

The places Sha-Kai took Rogue seemed have more female yautjas also children. Rogue was suddenly surrounded by a group of Yautja children they shared the same characteristics as normal human children. Rogue found children a bit bothersome she never really saw herself as a mother that was more of Zara's plan in life.

Rogue found it hard to keep up with Sha-Kai because the children they would try to push each other out the way to clamp on around her legs and some would even try to jump up to grab her swaying hair, her hair looked shiny and soft and they just wanted it to play with. Sha-Kai quickly scolded the children to leave her be and in which they did "sorry about that Rogue they have never seen a living ooman before" smiled Sha-Kai "are they always this hands on?" asked Rogue "some are but do you like children?" said Sha-Kai "not really I find kids a bit bothersome"

Sha-Kai's smile dropped "oh that is a shame" said the female Yautja "what is" asked Rogue but Sha-Kai did not answer but only sighed in her actions.


	7. Can She Trust Dark?

While Rogue or the ooman female was passed out Zin'ka the healer decided to run a few scans in her brain this information might come in handy 'wonder if Dark would think so' Zin'ka chuckled at the thought.

Name of Birth: Rogue Laura Taylor (Rogue actually means playfully mischievous and rascal but other oomans find this name very off putting. Very rare for ooman females to have such a name)

Gender: Female

Height: 5'3 'She might increase her size due to the fact of the Yautja blood'

Happy to find that the ooman female is out of her menstrual cycle, she is ready to be with pup 'no different from our females' he thought

Blood Type: (A +) 'Who knows what will happen to the blood system of the ooman now being injected by Yautja blood, well I guess I have to wait and see but one thing is for sure side effects will happen this might bring the ooman's stress level to a whole new level. Better informed the elders with that one'

Native Tongue: Cyrillic Script or Russian (an East Slavic ethic group native to Russia, speaking the Russian Language and primarily living in Russia and neighbouring nations. Russian belongs to the family of Indo-European languages and is one of three living members of the East Slavic languages.

"Her Age is 23 of ooman years, quite young" Zin'ka took the time to list the ooman's information, if someone is going to learn about this female ooman then who else is better then Zin'ka himself.

(Description)

Highly agitated when faced with the presence of a male ooman or yautja. As a female of her species she believes for an equal right between both sex 'very strong for a female' thought Zin'ka.

Judging by the term of this female ooman's attitude she is very aggressive, violent and suffers several cases of depression.

Considering the lack of parent comfort she feels isolated, having wild mood swings which causes her to lash out when going through these mood swings 'interesting'.

"Oh a sister the ooman has a sister, Zara" the ooman sisters would risk their own life to keep one another safe but this sister ooman 'Zara' seems to be slightly smaller and younger then Rogue by minutes apart 'twins'. This sister ooman has a gentle attitude and worries for her older twin sister's sake.

The ooman also feels highly agitated when physical touched from a male ooman or yautja. Although with her sexual needs she does favour the male as her attraction for sexual intercourse but she is very picky on taste.

The male must be well fit, a positive but yet a respectable attitude and they must not show or act in anyway to exaggerate on how big their genitalia is, this she consider a massive turn off.

During the sexual intercourse she does enjoy the hot breath of a male breathing down her neck.

(Combat Skills)

Only skilled in ooman combat but this ooman is trained in three different forms of martial arts, all three martial arts have their own different backgrounds such as

Capoeira "kapo-ria" Zin'ka tried pronounce the word 'very interesting this form of combat that blends in with music and dance to confuse the enemy, the martial art involves kicking techniques along with speed and balance. Capaoeira is about quickness and dodging one's attack.

Kickboxing, this form of combat is mainly focused on kicking and punching, historically developed from another martial art 'Karate'. Kickboxing is often practiced for self-defense, general fitness, or as a contact sport.

"Strange oomans use martial arts for sport" Zin'ka found that a bit odd to believe.

T'ai Chi ch'uan, Zin'ka needed bother of saying that "oh Tai Chi for a shorter way to pronounce it'. This form of fight got Zin'ka even more interested, it focuses on pressure points of the ooman body it to can be used a health treatment.

"I would personally like to see the ooman display these forms of combat it seems very fascinating"

xxx

Zin'ka has dealt with the information his own way, Dark may refuse his help for now but Zin'ka knows Dark to well "no patience in what so ever" chuckled the healer Yautja.

xxx

While gutting the hell out of some small creature Razor looked up to finds a very interesting sight the ooman is up and about "well, well about time she got out" smirked Razor.

xxx

This area had both kinds male and female. The area Sha-Kai took Rogue is the market area. Rogue felt many stares as she tried to keep up with Sha-Kai she would not dare fall behind some of these males stood nine feet tall. One male she passed had spikes all over his armour he kept his eyes on her that is until Sha-Kai quickly grabbed her arm to pull her away from him.

"Don't slow down some of these young males are unbloods and very eager to have an ooman trophy or mate" Sha-Kai informed her "why don't they interact with you Sha-Kai" asked the ooman "You see my dreads are pure white..."

"I can see that so why is that"

"Well I am pure my dreads are white because the goddess Paya has chosen my life for pureness" Sha-Kai replied but before Rogue could response she was suddenly yanked away from Sha-Kai and in the arms of Razor.

The ooman began to struggle her mind gripped with fear the female yautja growling towards the male that held her, telling him to release Rogue at once but he did not want to listen.

Razor pulled Rogue close to him so that his fangs were right near her ear "long time no see I am glad to see you awake little one" as he spoke his voice sent chills down Rogue's spine.

Just by glancing at the armour he wore the hardmeat skin she soon realized that this was the one who killed Yurij Zolax, In a split second Rogue used an old technique her trainer once taught her, By hitting the Solar Plexus, instep but needing to bother with the nose because has not got one but it didn't stop her from hitting Razor's groin.

With that Rogue pushed herself free but Razor soon recovers and he did not look happy.

"You'll pay for that" growled Razor. The pure blood female tried to stand in Razor's way only to be knocked to the ground as he backed hand her "stay the pauk out of my way femme blood" growled Razor and turned his focus back on the ooman female

The meat hunter leapt right for Rogue and he is in kill mode, the ooman just suddenly froze in mid action she started to tremble with fear. Rogue is having a flashback to painful to describe. Razor came only inches from her but Dark had emerged out from the crowd and tackled Razor to the ground and gave the pauk head a few punches along the way "THIS IS FOR MY MATE" roared Dark as he delivered his first punch "...AND THIS FOR MISTREATING A PURE BLOOD" Dark gave out more punches while he roared in anger.

For the sake of Razor the larger male had to be held back by other males so he did not end up killing the bastard. Razor got up spat out a little neon green blood and looked right at Rogue "he want be there to always to protect you we will pauk eventually ooman" Razor left with a smirk as Dark was being held back.

Once Razor left Dark was soon released he walked up to Sha-Kai and helped her up then walked to Rogue who stood frozen he reached down and lift Rogue up from the ground and places her over his shoulder again. The other male yautjas that held Dark soon disappeared amongst the crowd.

Through the walk Rogue was quiet all the way through not once did she struggle nor did she lash out never before has Rogue felt so save with Dark but can she trust him but he saved her life and defended Sha-Kai. This left the ooman alot to think about. Dark informed Sha-Kai to see Zin'Ka she received marks that needs to be healed at once, Dark will tend to Rogue himself.

Dark carried Rogue back to his home and carried her to the bed "did he hurt you" he asked "no" she replied. In the first time Rogue held on to him. Dark felt the warm substance of tears on his chest and he held on to her in return. Dark begins to purr to ease her troubled mind he thought back to what Elder Ti'shin said she needs to be with pup before Dark did not consider it yet until now.

What Dark did not know this whole event brought back Rogue a painful memory of her childhood. This memory would always haunt her this did in fact it left the ooman in more of a frighten state atleast Dark was here to keep her company.

**(Ever wanted to see what this female ooman look likes well check out Harry19th on DeviantART and you might just find Ms. Taylor.)**

**Rei Rei,**


	8. Repressed Memory

As Rogue stood there frozen staring at the charing yautja know as Razor headed into her direction. Rogue begun to shutter as a repressed memory came flashing back. At the age of fifteen Rogue was attacked by a sex offender.

xxx

Rogue stood standing in the darkness alone with no one to hold her she was helplessly dragged away by a sex offender but luckly the fifteen year old girl had given the sick perverted bastard the slip but just barely Rogue could still hear his spine chilling voice in the distance. Tears started to fall from her eyes, scared out of her mind her thoughts would haunt her with every turn she made and to make matters worse his voice became louder and closer by the second. If Rogue had listen to her mother in the first place she wouldn't be here in this situation.

As the girl picked up the pace she over heard the mocking laughter of the sex offender. Never has the young teenaged girl used a gun in her life but fate has given her a choice in life; either commit murder or get raped.

Tired from running Rogue halted her actions and turn to face him when he would appeared. Once he finally appeared "there you are" he stood six feet tall holding a fully loaded shot gun wearing a dirty white singlet, with ripped jeans and wearing two combat boots.

He smirked once he found the teenager aiming the gun in the direction of his head "don't hurt yourself doll face" he soon approached Rogue her fingers squeeze the trigger and opened fired but only have to hear a terrible sound of the gun click how could she be so stupid the gun was not even loaded. Before Rogue knew it the man had struck Rogue with his fist causing her to hit the cold hard ground then he pinned her down.

Rogue started to struggle only have another hit to the face. The man started rip away her clothing and started purr "you Ruski women are so delicious" Rogue started to beg "пожалуйста, не бейте меня"

"That zaney shit isn't going to work on me" the man couldn't understand a word on what Rogue was saying but he knew full well she wanted him to let go of her. Rogue closed her eyes and jumped a heart beat once she heard the sound of him unzipping his pants she could feel her pants slipping away as well. It wasn't long until Rogue was completely naked.

She waited for the impact of his manhood to strike her virgin area but it never came something had dragged the man off her body. Opening her eyes she saw the man floating in mid air. Rogue screamed bloodly murder when she saw the sight of gushing blood spraying out from his neck all over the place somehow the man had his neck sliced wide open by an unknown force. She couldn't bare the sight any longer and shut eyes hoping this bad dream would end wishing to be at home safe in her nice warm bed and wearing clothes.

She heard heavy foot steps coming to her way she felt a cold unwelcome presence hovering over her naked body. Once she decided she had to see what she was up against Rogue sat there frozen looking up at a shadow creature with piercing glowing green eyes. A shadow like creature was looking down at her she knew one thing about it this creature wasn't human. It stood taller then the sex offender also very well built with muscles no doubt a male humanoid.

The shadow creature soon disappeared in the shadows of the darkness leaving Rogue to defend for herself but she heard a dead human corpse dragging along the ground as the shadow creature disappeared into the darkness.


	9. A Good Night Kiss

Rogue didn't mind Dark touching her or even when the yautja placed Rogue over his chest so he to could rest on the bed as well, she had no issues towards him. Rogue had to admit his muscles were to die for she couldn't help but to run her hands down his eight pack he was so firm. The Yautja clicked and jolted "that tickles" Rogue perked her head up "what big tough Dark is ticklish" she chuckled. She seemed to have grown quite accosted to him not once before had she smiled at him or chuckled but once Dark saw Rogue's smile drop he immediately started to purr the purring seemed to work. Rogue was still alittle shaken up about the whole repressed memory event and also including Razor's sexual assault upon her but she felt safe with Dark for the first time ever she was actually glad he is here with her.

It was late and his ooman mate has now drifted off to sleep still on top of his chest, Dark watched the sleeping ooman female move up and down as he breathed she didn't weigh more then a yautja child. The Yautja runs a clawed finger through her soft hair he enjoyed the feeling of the softness run past his rough scaly skin. Dark begun to steady himself upon the bed also trying not to wake Rogue, he would stop moving everytime she would murmur.

Once in a comfortable position on the bed he wrapped his tank like arms around his Rogue's waist, his hands to started move up and down her back. In doing so she made some faint noises 'she must like that' he thought. Despite his ooman mate safely returned to him, Dark still felt his honour has not been foreseen he still wants to murder that bastard Razor for attacking his Rogue but for now is not the time.

The sweet aroma kept his mind busy she smelt so good only problem is Dark might get too excited he couldn't help his lust the ooman female had a sweet aroma.  
Rogue snapped her eyes open once she felt movement 'oh typical it doesn't matter if they're human or yautja all males are the same' she tried to push herself away from Dark taking him by surprised he to was too much in his own world with lust he didn't see the ooman female re-open her eyes "you have got some nerve Dark" at first Dark was surprise but he gave Rogue a glare "I am male what do you expect it is natural surly females are the same when aroused" Rogue only glared at him in reutrn and tried to get off Dark's chest but that male playful act sooned kicked in forcing Rogue to fall down on his chest again "where do you think you're going ooman" he smirked. Rogue began to struggle "let go" she snapped but in the end Rogue couldn't win and gave up "bastard" she spoke under her breath. Suddenly Rogue was dragged up towards his face so they became eye to eye with each other. With his mask removed Rogue saw those two piercing yellow eyes of his she hasn't been this close to them since her first encounter with him. The eyes still burned within her mind these eyes were hard not to look away from. Rogue's head was forcefully shoved forwards into his mouth she gave a slight scream when she felt her face touched the inside of Dark's mouth his four mandibles were placed over her head. The soft ooman hair felt good against the under flesh of his mandibles. She jumped and struggled even she tried punching him the stomach when she felt his large black tongue slap against her face his breath had the smell of meat she could barely breathe but somehow Dark must of read her mind exactly and pulled her face away from his. Rogue's face was now covered in yautja saliva "disgusting creature" she stated and spat in his face Dark only chuckled in response. He soon lets Rogue go so she could clean his saliva off her face.

"Fucking imbecile" Rogue said as she enter the bathroom.


	10. A Warming Moment

As Rogue cleaned the rest of the yautja saliva off her face she felt an unwelcome presence hovering over her she only sighed "didn't anyone teach you how to knock..." Rogue tried to explain ooman manners to the hunter that stood behind her "it is rude to..." before Rogue could even finish her big statement about knocking on the door the yautja male spun Rogue around so her face came into contact with his chest.

Dark expecting a struggle he found himself suddenly disappointed that the ooman did nothing of the sort he grunted and let go of her "you are no fun anymore Rogue" Dark smirked but before he left the bathroom something clocked him at the back of the head he turned and growled in Rogue's direction she had thrown one of her shoulder plates at him she only stood there acting like if nothing had happen "oh just to let you know my aim is perfect next time don't be so stupid enough to have your back turned, Dark" Rogue said with a raised eyebrow. Dark approached the ooman female and stood right in front of her so that Rogue would have to look upwards to see his face. Dark scooped up Rogue and again he was disappointed she didn't even filch or snap back at him. He placed her back down on the bed and lies beside her.

Running two clawed fingers down her hair Rogue couldn't help either but to play with one of Dark's long dreadlocks as well. He purred with every touch as her soft fingers ran down the long tube like dreadlock. The feeling of the dread felt almost like hair but with a very smooth texture. Wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling Rogue close to him Dark begins to sniff the ooman's hair while he purred.

Rogue jumped a little bit when she felt his mandibles gentle move against the skin of her scalp she could feel his hot breath running down her spine giving her goose bumps. In along time Rogue felt somewhat aroused she could feel a warm tingly feeling down south.  
'I couldn't be could I' Rogue thought "it seems I am not the only one who is aroused" spoke Dark with a smirk on his face "very funny" she snide but Rogue still proceeded in playing with his dreadlocks.

Suddenly Rogue's upper body armour started to loosen as Dark's hands started to untie all the knot but having a bit of trouble in the process. Rogue placed her left hand on his chest and said "let me do it" Rogue undid all the knot laced behind the armour where she could untie the tight knots that Dark could not do due to the fact that his fingers are to big for the knots. Once the armour had left her upper body she felt the presence of the yautja skin against her own skin.

Dark removed his upper body armour as well he suddenly felt an all new feeling of softness against his muscular chest he enjoyed the feeling of his mate's soft cream skin against the rough scaly skin of his own. Never before Dark had felt a softness like this before she truly was much more delicate then a female yautja 'no wonder they are called soft meats' Dark chuckled to himself. The Yautja rolls over on his back so that Rogue could lie upon his chest. Rogue used his body to lie upon like a bed. His whole body is so engulfed with muscles her body isn't touching the bed at all her whole support is him. Still tucked between his arms she felt his heartbeat it was soothing he is so warm and firm Rogue never felt so amazed and aroused who to thought this creature could get Rogue aroused.

Dark heard a faint sound of snoring coming from his ooman mate she had fallen asleep so suddenly on top of him. So he decides it might be for the best that the mating should be postponed for another time he consider her feelings so he allowed her to sleep.

It soon wasn't long for himself to drift off into slumber.

**A/N: You guys are really going to hate me for this but I have decided to get one of our other stories updated and running AVP: Doomed to Repeat History.  
So I am stopping this story for the moment until AVP: Doomed to Repeat History has atleast five more chapters so far there is 2 chapters.  
**

**Harry,**


	11. Early Morning

Rogue felt the softness of fur upon her face her eyes slowly re-opened. The yautja sun has brighten up the whole bedroom a little too bright for Rogue and she turns her head away from the brightness of the sun. Still half asleep she turns to her left side and her hand lands on someone's scaly skin bulky chest she had completely forgotten he was still here. Rogue opens her eyes again and rose from the bed. Still sleeping away the warrior slept with some parts of his armour that has been removed and she to found herself topless with her breasts exposed.

'What was I thinking last night Dark is a monster something you can't trust...although he has a great body' thought Rogue. Quickly shaking the thought and removing herself from the bed and from Dark she felt the need to bathe plus to be on the safe side lock the door on her way in. Over time Sha-Kai the pure blood yautja had shown her a few times how to lock and unlock doors in this place, it is simple you place in a systems of codes to activate the door very much the same back on the space station she once called home. Oh how she missed that space station normally before all this had happened she hated that fucking space station before Rogue always wanted to break free from the horrible clutches of the marine hardship of life she felt no enjoyment being watched every five minutes by horny males but soon Rogue was soon placed in another place much a like the space station but only this time with humanoid alien males, Rogue sighs at the chain of event.

Once Rogue had managed to lock the door but still felt doubt towards it, Dark could burst in at any given moment Rogue took no time to waste she wanted to wash up Rogue felt pressed for time.

Glad that time been on Rogue side once placing a fur like towel around her naked cream body she felt a little disappointed that Dark did not burst through the door after all she could of done with the challenge "he most a sure is not a light sleeper" she chuckled. Rogue opened the door to found the Yautja he has not moved from his slumber " what a lazy beast" chuckled Rogue.

In the apartment without him awake to babysit her, Rogue could leave the apartment on her own without some over protective lizard creature forbidding herself to do so. Once Rogue dressed herself fully she soon heads for the front door "I'm not waiting for your say so Dark" said Rogue as she passed through the door closing the door behind.

xxx

Once outside in the early morning of the yautja city she felt it was kind of nice to have some time to herself and the only yautja that could be seen were females and some children. After touring the city alone she was greeted by a few passing female yautjas until one voice she felt all to familiar; Sha-Kai.

"What are you doing Rogue what have I told you..." Rogue turns to face the pure blood yautja female and cuts off Sha-Kai before she could speak another word "stop treating me like I am a child Sha-Kai! I am fully aware how to take care of myself I've been doing it so well for the last fourteen years of my life" Sha-Kai was a little stunned at first with the sudden outburst from the ooman female. She walks up to the ooman female "don't you remember what happen, Razor he tried to hurt you" Rogue gripped her fists and spoke in anger "I don't care what that asshole did yesterday I'm just sick and tired of being stuck in that place all day" Sha-Kai placed her hand on Rogue's shoulder "maybe I might have something for you to see, come with me I shall show you Rogue" Sha-Kai smiled and begun to pull Rogue in the direction Sha-Kai is headed "where are you taking me" questioned Rogue "you will see when we get there" smiled Sha-Kai.


	12. Kataya

The Yautja warrior awoke and growled to find his ooman mate is gone he got up and checked underneath the bed but Rogue was not there, then Dark checked the bathroom his temper started to rise "c'jit Sha-Kai I gave her a set of rules to follow" The only place Rogue could have gone is outside. Paya knows what time she had left but he will find her and give Sha-Kai a few words of a lesson.

Dark placed his armour back on to make himself decent he could still remember the soft touch from her skin from last night and how good it felt. Placing that thought a side Dark took his combi stick and his wristblades he does not want a repeat of yesterday but if so then he be glad to kill Razor at the end of it.

Already to go Dark closed the door on his way out and left to find his ooman female.

As Dark entered through the city which by now is starting to crowd up with over yautjas he had to stop and asked if anyone one has seen an ooman female with a pure blood but after four answers for no he soon got the answer Dark was waiting for "I did see a ooman with a pureblood not to long ago they were headed to the femme blood training hut" spoke another hunter "thank you Co'va you have been must helpful" spoke Dark the hunter known as Co'va decided to proceed with him "if need be would you mind if I accompany you Dark" Co'va was an unblood he has never seen an ooman one that is female before "you may unblood" Co'va felt thrilled he gets to meet an ooman female for the first time.

Dark and Co'va head towards for the direction to the hut and worried thoughts started to appear his only sister Kataya trains here but he knew had to to prepare for this moment eventually.

Kataya is a female huntress fight which meant this type of yautja female fights other females to gain their way of honour or a mate. Kataya is atleast seven feet tall she is equipped with a set of bow and arrows, the arrow tips are hard meat claws which can prove to be very effective against your prey. She has the basic twin blades on both wrists and her very own mask but by law females are not equipped with a plasma castors.

xxx

Kataya could see this female is a ooman this fight can be easily won she lacks the skills and being a youth this fight is going to finish quickly. In the arena both females circle each other watching and waiting to see who will strike first. The young female strikes giving Kataya the advantage to dodge the attack and soon she sends a nasty whack of a punch to the young female's back.

The female ooman stumbles fowards and she lost all complete balance she came crashing down face first. Kataya gave the ooman a few minutes for her to stand back up and gave a small 'bright it on' hand signal once the ooman regain her stance.

Kataya goes for her first strike but something completely unexpected happened the ooman female hits Kataya right in a pressure point in her neck. This felt so painful it took Kataya by surprise soon the ooman delivers a kick to her side. This kick could fracture rib bones and tear a hole in the lung but luck has it Kataya is yautja not ooman so she only felt the painful blow once the kick has been delivered however it did leave Kataya a bit off balance she too also stumbled and fell backwards.

The yautja female stood up and spoke to the ooman female "you fight well for an ooman" Kataya spoke "my name is Rogue, bitch" Rogue growled "I see my brother has chosen wisely you show anger which is not surprising...", "oh shut up we are not finished" Rogue speaks above Kataya. Kataya dust herself off and leaps for Rogue both females end up rolling around on the floor trying to pin down each other.

Rogue found herself struggling a bit this bitch knew how to fight and Rogue had to admit defeat "I won" stated Kataya as she offered Rogue her hand once she got off her "so you did" glared Rogue "but ooman I am honoured that you allow me to train you" she smiled and looked over to Sha-Kai "are you sure my brother is in agreement with this?" she asked "No!" Rogue pipes in before the pureblood could speak. Kataya takes her attention back to Rogue "he isn't aware he hasn't realized I have left his home" this made Kataya give out a chuckle of being amused "perfect".

**Yautja Co'va very young yautja warrior thanks to him it got me out of my writer's block who is to thought an unblood character could help solve my problem originally I had him set for The Life of Jet but I thought the young yautja teenager suited fit here so please allow me to welcome you unblood Co'va you'll like him he will soon ask Rogue some difficult questions that are funny but you will have to wait and see for chapter 14.**


	13. Earning Her Fair Share

True to her word Kataya did train the young ooman female Rogue. As the weeks went by Rogue started to improve her movements. With the training increasing the more skillful Rogue became it wasn't long until Rogue wanted to challenge Dark but still even with the training that Kataya had assist Rogue with it wasn't enough to beat Dark.

Rogue would normally be pinned down by him but still she learnt with every failure leads to a new approach in fighting she will one day beat Dark but she guessed it wasn't today.

While on her many tours of the Yautjan city with Dark close beside her, Rogue came across another one of those Arena and it had caught her eye "Hmm..." Rogue pondered an idea as she stood in front of a sign that offered a large prize to the winner of the arena. To challenge another might become handy atleast she would know how to handle herself if another situation involving Razor came to be "might even kill the pauker" she spoke to herself. Soon Rogue's yautja husband decided to let Rogue be he allow her to tour the area herself.

Dark gave Rogue some yautja money for her to buy some new armor and weapons "come back after you are finish and the training can begin" he said "fine..." she replied and went to the market. Of course she dawdled and looked around the markets.

The yautjan shop keepers didn't seem to mind an ooman as a customer as long as she had money to spend it didn't bother them in the slightest; so money talks the same with the yautja race as it does with the human race.

Dark snuck up behind and placed his clawed hands on her shoulders "let's keep moving onwards" he spoke "Hmmm...Alright...But I'm coming back here for sure!" Rogue said, she didn't spent all the money that was given to her, she also disliked spending money she did not earn. "I'm gonna have to find some sort of job..." Rogue said "the only job here for a femme blood is child baring and mothering" stated Dark. With that from him Rogue felt angry and gave Dark an earful "WHAT?! Like hell...I'll have no part of that!" Rogue huffed.

**xxx**

Rogue was in her first battle, wearing her new armor, equipped with her new weapons. She is fighting a young blood Yautja, he had thrown her into a wall and assumed the fight was over. When suddenly, a whip wrapped around his neck and pulled him down "I don't remember saying you can leave." Rogue growled.

Rogue fought the youngblood as he stood back up it turned out this yautja warrior had a few tricks up his sleeve and pulled on the whip sending her flying to the ground, This one was a little tougher than expected.  
He took the whip off his neck he soon jumped forward and pinned Rogue down with the spear at her neck however the battle was far from over as Rogue also had some tricks too. She had head butted him in the face luckily he wasn't wearing a mask; sure she got a few cuts but it wasn't serious. Once up she gave him a good hard kick knocking the wind out of him she soon recovered her whip in the process.  
While Rogue charged at him, Co'va arched his back and used to his feet to send Rogue flying over him, Co'va had her pinned down again while using his body weight. He was not a push over he has been trained differently he is not like the other youngbloods but this did not bother Rogue at all in fact she was thrilled to find a new challenge. Rogue finally knocked Co'va out and ended the fight, she was glad to collect her winnings 'finally money that I have earned' she even paid Dark back as she left the Arena "I feel better to earn my own money, Dark" she smiled and soon hugged him.


	14. Don't You Dare!

Upon returning home Rogue had earned enough money to support herself which Rogue could by some new items such as cooking equipment. She had grown tired of the same thing over and over again, fruit was nice once in a while but she needed some food with some more substance in her diet and all that the fruit did was make her use the bathroom too much, it didn't worry her first that is until Dark stuck his non-existing nose into her personally life; enough said.

She had been with the yautjas for three years now, everything around had become normal to her but she still missed human communication and thoughts of her sister didn't help her feel better.

Things were easier here for Rogue she had no trouble with the male yautjas anymore since she had dealt with some of them in the fighting arena but there was one thing that did bother her between night and day. It was mating season and this worried her the most she feared if Dark was meant to mate with her, he may end up hurting her in the process of mating. For his size he is no push over and with three years on, Dark is still growing large.

While at home Sha-Kai and Kataya came to visit Rogue to see how she was getting on whilst Dark had gone out hunting or training.

"You'll be fine Rogue there is nothing to worry about" said Sha-Kai, Rogue's dearest friend sat down with her on the couch "it is not that I am scared it is just...well you've see how big he is and how small I am I just fear that he may break something inside me" said Rogue as her mind was put through worries "I don't think it has anything to do with my brother's size at all" Kataya pointed out "how do you mean, clan sister" replied Sha-Kai "I think she is worried of becoming a mother and stepping into the path of motherhood" both Kataya and Sha-Kai looked at Rogue.

With that mentioned Rogue perked her head up and glared at Kataya "thank you I feel so much better since you mention that" she replied with sarcasm in her voice. In fact Rogue hadn't thought of that yet and becoming a mother surly they can't expect her to be ready yet. In the past Rogue had trouble looking after her pet gold fish, how could she look after a child and not a ooman child but a yautjaian child.

XXX

With Kataya and Sha-Kai gone, that night Rogue sat alone by the window waiting for Dark to return home "he sure likes to keep me waiting" Rogue said to herself.

She watched the yautjaian city from below as she waited for Dark this came to be her daily hobby waiting for Dark in fact she may give him an earful if he doesn't come back any sooner 'why does he get to go hunting and I am stuck inside here like an animal, surly I can take care of myself I have been doing well before he came along...Go away bad thoughts' Rogue shook her head to try and rid the bad thoughts in her mind she didn't want to hate him anymore but it does prove to be difficult sometimes. Dark did take everything and everyone she knew away from her, though she can't really hate him Dark did spare her life. That she was thankful for.

XXX

She felt her body being lifted off the floor as one scaled clawed hand came underneath her knees as another clawed hand came behind her back. She could feel his heartbeat and his warm muscle bound chest. Rogue snuggled into his chest as she allowed Dark to carried her to their bed. Rogue awoke to find Dark putting her to bed he hadn't been aware that she has woken "you took your time today" she said. Hearing her voice Dark looked down "it wasn't easy coming back when his mate doesn't go to sleep when she is tired" he replied while laying down next her "well maybe she misses her mate when he is out for the whole day and doesn't call in" she said with sarcasm, while resting her tired head on to his chest.

Dark easily cares Rogue on his chest she tried to drift off to sleep but this time Dark decided to awake her "Rogue we need to discuss the mating season" her eyelids re-opened, she rose her head up from his chest and looked him in the eyes "what right now, Dark we had gone through with this I don't feel ready and your elders can just deal with it" she growled "this has nothing to do with my elders, it has to do with the fact that my mate refuses to show interest into motherhood" he replied so harshly "look..." she said with anger in her voice and got off Dark's chest quick smart "I am a ooman...I mean human! It is a big step to take and not something that happens over night nor does it happen in over three year I told you that last week, already" Dark calmed himself down before replying "...it has been three years that I had let you think about it, now it is something we have to discuss now! I am not saying we pauk right here and now all I am trying to do is set an idea on how we can accept each other's body on a given date, we yautja also plan ahead with these sort of things and it is not just you oomans" once Dark had finished Rogue sighed she couldn't think of much to say "I just can't" she answered, "I can't do what you want me to do Dark, think it through and it is not just me the thought I am worried about is the child, Dark! How do you think he or she will grow knowing that his or her mother is an alien can't you see what trouble will come I just don't want to be a part of it if that does happened"

"So you're worried about the child's well been, call me insane Rogue but isn't that what is expected to being a mother, you are showing care for a child and to a child that hasn't even been born yet plus you show concern on how the pup will grow..." Dark was suddenly cut off by Rogue "what?" she said "well it seems to me you're are ready to become a mother" before Rogue could storm off Dark quickly grabbed Rogue from storming off he quickly placed his arms around her waist so that she couldn't storm off as she has done in the past "let go, Dark" she glared at him with such a look "not until you calm down for me"

Rogue gave out a struggle and tried her best to pride herself away from his grasp upon her. To him Dark was enjoying himself seeing his ooman wife struggle though it took him by surprise as she manage push his arms upwards but only slightly. She most certaintly has gotten stronger over time but Dark increased his strenght and froced Rogue back down.

Somehow Rogue fell back on his chest for reason is one of Dark's claws must of touched her most sensitive spot on her upper body; her ribcage.

The bad news is Dark had taken notice she didn't like the evil grin upon his face. Dark made a slight click he must of touched a rather soft spot on her to make Rogue laugh "Don't you dare!" she shouted but it was too late, her sensitivities started to betray her body as Dark pressed down gentle with his clawed fingers on her ribs and begun to move his clawed fingers up and down along the soft but firm ooman ribcage that belonged to Rogue.

Poor Rogue burst into laughter as she tried to escape the horrible and unbareable tickle torture that her yautjaian husband was performing upon her "Ah! Ha Ha! Hey! What's going on! Heh Heh! Stop that! What's are doing Dark. He He He!" Rogue pleaded as loud as she laughed, but Dark wasn't about to let this opportunity go either "not so tough now, maybe we yautjas should tickle oomans more often when during a hunt it is way more effective" Dark teased as he ran his facial claws along her soft cream coloured skin ooman neck. The impact of his facial claws upon her neck made the tickling ten times worse "Gahhhh! Ah, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! No! No! No! Stop! Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! Don't do that! Bwahahahahahahahahahaha!" Rogue screamed between her laughter.

Eventually the merciless tickle torture stopped, finally being able to catch her breath. With a look on her face she glared at him "don't ever do that to me again" but in a strange way she enjoyed the entire horseplay with Dark and so did he.


	15. Hobbies

Rogue moaned in pleasure as she could feel Dark's manhood reach it's full peek inside Rogue's womanhood. She moved up and down with sexual pleasure on Dark's penis as she embraced the yautjaian semen to welcome itself inside her clitoris. The pleasure came to a shock for Rogue she has never felt like a real woman before in her entire life as she could feel the enjoyment so she kept up the pace to reach the orgasm she desired for.

With the load unleashed from the yautja's penis and with Rogue cooing in pleasure as she could feel the wonderful feeling of the orgasm she let of a howling moan as she came with such delight and pleasure with sweat literally pouring down her face. Finally the ooman female got off his hard rock cock and sat upon his chest. Both were extremely exhausted but relaxed. Although Rogue had used up a lot of energy in the sexual contact that she drifted off to sleep.  
xxx

Morning came as expected, both ooman and yautja rested together with the tiny ooman female resting upon the iron muscled bound yautja's chest the pair slept peacefully as Dark would breathe through his slumber that the ooman known too many now as Rogue would move up and down as the large reptilian alien breathed.

The bright hot sun begun to shine a light within their bedroom it was welcoming as the frosty night air had ceased and the warmth from Dark's chest gave Rogue a slight comfort in her body as she enjoyed the comfort from being safely tucked within inside Dark's tank like arms.  
Nothing seemed to wake them until something completely unexpected happened as Rogue was suddenly air vaulted in the air as she gave out a loud scream whilst in mid before she hits the floor; rear first.

Within the chaos she looked up to see Dark, who had completely forgotten Rogue was resting upon him but his attention was not on his mate more so on the fact he is going to late for training, his elder were going to give Dark a gutful if he did not get ready in time but what is going to stop him from getting an gutful once he had taken notice of his ooman mate Rogue who by now is struggling to get up off the floor after the sudden unexpected wake up call from the brute when she was resting upon him "don't worry I am alright no need to come all at once" said the ooman in sarcasm as she dusted herself off and moved her hair from her eyes.

With Dark suited up and gone, Rogue got dressed and spent the whole morning cleaning up the apartment she felt compelled to clean up after her yautjaian husband since there was not much to do in the apartment plus the fact that Dark just throws his weapons upon the floor or used armour he no longer uses.

Just recently it was clear Dark had indeed been fighting xenomorphs due to the burnt marks upon the armour that he considered it had no use any more. In Dark's opinion the armour was consider useless for protection thus to be thrown away but Rogue had other ideas for the amour such as re-fitting the armour for another purpose rather than throwing it away.

Rogue would often clean and polish the armour piece for any signs of rust or dry xenomorph blood. She would work day and night making the armour suitable again but this time she made the expired armour into a bird bath "waste not want not" she chuckled to herself once she had completed her task making the metal bird bath. She had discovered some bird like creatures attracted to her small garden outside on the deck so it was greatly need for a bird bath.

She had taken up a few hobbies through time and one was maintaining a small garden outside on the deck, she would often use the armour as pots to allow yautjaian flora to grow in. Though Rogue was extremely careful on choices of flowers, she heard some of flora that grows on the Yautjaian Prime are considered toxic, other had been known to eat you whole but with Sha-Kai's help Rogue managed to grow the correct flora and not to mention the safest.

Once done with the garden work Rogue decided a quick visit to Zin'ka's, he seemed interested in Rogue's appearances quite often plus asking strange questions such as 'how does your face feel' or 'do you feel less ooman today?' how could she possibly answer that? Rogue wondered for awhile why would Zin'ka asks these strange questions and why would he not reply an answer for Rogue?

This time Rogue was requested to see the healer yautja, of course she felt alright but Rogue would wonder if there is something wrong with him upon countless times Dark kept saying Zin'ka is one of the worrying types of yautjas but this is a lot coming from someone who gets his dreads in a knot when he can't understand how his ooman mate is a catholic.


End file.
